


All That Lemony Goodness

by angelicfangirl



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Drabbles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One-Shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicfangirl/pseuds/angelicfangirl
Summary: Who wants some delicious Calli/Arcann smut? Apparently you do. Various one-shots, all taking place in the "Stars Alike In Dignity" universe





	All That Lemony Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you missed all the other warnings - explicit sexual content ahead. WOO!
> 
> Crafted from lots of giggling guild conversations and finally posted as a bribe to receive Agent fic from the lovely Defira.

Arcann huffs as he kicks his boots off, the left one resisting enough that he ends up throwing it across the room when he finally gets it off. He follows up by grumpily tugging his shirt over his head, cursing as he gets temporarily stuck.

Calli has only been gone for three days on some Alliance mission, and he’s already going stir-crazy without her around. Thexan has been silently laughing at him all day, and it’s driving him nuts. At least his nieces are happy to be distractions, but it doesn’t help when everyone’s gone to bed and he’s stuck in their stupidly big dark room with their empty bed and nothing but his own thoughts for company.

Scowling, he flicks his shirt into a different corner of the room from his boots, and throws his socks further still.

Calli always teases him about his tendency to just make messes when he’s annoyed. The thought of her teasing tone and sly grin just makes him grumpier, and he stomps off towards the refresher, cursing again at how the sound is less impressive when he’s barefoot.

And as though his grumbling had summoned her, his comm starts to beep and he pauses mid-stride before turning back towards their desk.

He refuses to acknowledge how his heart leaps to recognise the sender, and he accepts the call immediately. “Calli?”

To his disappointment, her image doesn’t appear above the comm, but he hears her laughter and that’s almost as good. “ _Hi Arcann! I think that’s the fastest you’ve ever answered a comm, babe - do you miss me?”_

He growls, his cheeks flushing a soft pink in embarrassment. “Maybe,” he says gruffly. “It’s a lot quieter without you around.”

She gasps theatrically before dissolving into giggles. “ _You say that like you don’t love my noises,_ ” she says teasingly, and he can almost picture how her nose turns up in the air when she’s playing haughty.

He sighs, ignoring the ache in his chest. “Where are you?”

She sighs, sounding like she’s blowing her hair off her forehead. “ _Fuck, I don’t even know. Some bloody dead zone for comms though - took awhile to even get the call through. And I’m guessing since you didn’t react, you can’t see me.”_

He frowns, instantly suspicious. “What? What are you talking about?”

He can hear the cheeky grin she’s pulling. “ _I’ll leave that up to your imagination hun_ ,” she says slyly.

He can feel his heartbeat spike, absolutely _not_ picturing anything in particular. Nope, not at all. “You are teasing me,” he growls.

Calli huffs again, seemingly resettling wherever she is by the shifting noises. “ _Me? Never!_ ” she says brightly, before her usual brand of false innocence settles into her tone. “ _Why, what are you thinking about?_ ”

He grunts in annoyance, grinning as he sees his shirt on the ground again. “Making a bigger mess in our room.”

He can almost hear her rolling her eyes, but surprisingly her tone is still quite sly. “ _Awww, you’re so predictable. And honestly Arcann, it’s been less than a week. I’m fairly sure the only thing left for you to try to destroy by now would be the bed._ ”

His brain speaks before he can stop it. “That’s far more fun if you’re here with me.”

He facepalms immediately after he says it, but Calli’s breathless giggle makes him pause. _“Mmm, that is pretty fun, yes. Though I don’t think we’ve quite destroyed a bed yet._ ”

He rolls his eyes, flushing darker in embarrassment at his loose tongue as he sits on the edge of the bed. “Not for lack of trying,” he mutters darkly.

She laughs again, the sound sultry even as the comm flickers. “ _I do so enjoy letting you try,_ ” she says slyly.

He coughs, lifting his hand to rub the back of his head awkwardly. “So, uh, how have you been- _fucking Scyva_. Calli!”

The holocom apparently decides to finally connect properly now, and he’s fairly certain he can’t breathe at the sight of her in nothing more than one of his mostly-unbuttoned shirts, which is unfortunately long enough on her to be almost a short dress.

Predictably, she is grinning at him, head propped up on her elbow where she lies sprawled across her bed next to her comm. “ _I promise I haven’t been fucking Scyva, no,_ ” she giggles. _“Take it you can see me now.”_

He groans. “What are you doing?” he asks hoarsely.

She shrugs. _“Defying gravity,”_ she says cheerfully, her free hand toying with the buttons on his shirt and he absolutely should not be feeling such a thrill at seeing her in his clothes. He’s been looking for that shirt for days damnit. _“And definitely liking the view hun. Shirtless_ and _horny, just for me.”_

He scowls, shifting the comm a little higher so his reaction is hopefully less obvious. He still feels a little smug at her obvious enjoyment of his own partially undressed state, though. “Hmm, do you have some innate ability to tell when I am undressing?” he asks in a low voice.

He’s gratified to see her expression change, fairly sure that she’s blushing. “ _Maybe_ ,” she says quickly, before her expression clears. _“Take off your pants and find out.”_

He sucks in a quick breath, the thought of undressing for her eyes while she’s so far away suddenly intensely erotic, and it throws him off temporarily. “I don’t think that’s fair, you’re still dressed,” he deflects with a challenge.

She arches an eyebrow at him, his eyes definitely not drawn to where her hand is still casually fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. _“But I’m not wearing pants, luv,”_ she says pointedly.

“You’re still wearing my shirt.”

 _“Mmm. Did you want that to change?”_ she says coyly.

Again he answers before he can think better of it. “ _Yes_ ,” he breathes.

Her eyes are sparkling even with the low lighting of the room around her, and she looks intensely smug as she moves to sit up in front of the comm, cross-legged and shifting her hands to the top button. _“If you insist,”_ she says innocently.

“Wait!”

She pauses, a flash of concern on her face. “ _Arcann_?”

He growls, shaking his head. “I am fine. Just… keep it on. But buttons open.”

“ _My my, so bossy._ ”

“You love it when I’m ‘ _bossy_ ’.”

She smirks. _“I definitely do,”_ she says in a low voice as her fingers start undoing the few remaining buttons. _“Do you remember what you said the other week?”_

He blinks in confusion, eyes hazy. “I need more information than that.”

_“Hmm, distracted?”_

He chuckles hoarsely. “Somewhat.”

She grins, finished with the buttons and proving she’s not wearing anything underneath. She then slowly lifts one hand to remove the clip holding her hair up, and he sighs in disappointment as the fabric of his shirt somehow doesn't move enough to show any more than tantalising flashes of her skin.

She shakes her head, her hair spilling over her shoulders, smiling innocently. “ _You said that you’d dreamed of watching me, of being driven mad at being unable to touch.”_

He swallows. “I did,” he says slowly, his pants starting to feel uncomfortably tight.

Her grin turns wicked. _“So… maybe I’m here to remove that particular temptation, so you're forced to only watch.”_

 _Esne_. She really is trying to drive him mad. “W-what?” he chokes. Gods above he certainly has fantasised about this, but he never expected… “Why?”

She sighs, seemingly in amusement. _“Because, darling, maybe I like the thought of you watching. Maybe I like the thought of listening to you moan when I curl my fingers in just the right way.”_

He hisses, embarrassment and arousal darkening his cheeks further. “You are teasing me.”

Her hand slowly moves down the center of her chest. _“Mm that's the idea.”_

He can’t stop staring at her, and she chuckles, the sound low and sultry as she moves her hand back up to slowly draw one of her fingers into her mouth. He hisses at the sight, his imagination all but leaping into overdrive, and his cock strains against his pants.

She winks coyly at him for his reaction, moving her hand back down and pushing his shirt aside to start slowly drawing circles around her now bare chest. _“So, how have you been?_ ” she asks cheekily.

He can’t take his eyes off her, even as he starts to shift uncomfortably to try to relieve some of the pressure. “I, uh, well, I think, and, um, _fuck_.”

She giggles, tilting her head back with a soft sigh as her fingers pinch her nipple. _“Mmm, so articulate babe,”_ she moans, her other hand slowly drifting down her stomach. _“Anything else to add?”_

He scowls, feeling way too off balance here. “You… are being a ridiculous menace,” he growls, using the Force to shift the small table in front of him to place the comm down because he’s sick of holding it up.

Her smirk widens. _“You love it when I’m a menace,”_ she says breathily, moaning again as her fingers squeeze. _“I can even see just how much you love it.”_

His face is _burning_ , realising the lowered comm has revealed exactly how much he is enjoying this. “Enjoying the view?” he asks sarcastically, ears practically alight.

She winks again. _“I am very appreciative, yes,”_ she says innocently. _“But you can see a lot more of me, and I don’t think that’s fair.”_

Unsure of exactly what she wants, he nonetheless moves his hand over his lap, slowly rubbing himself and hissing at the spike of pleasure at even that small friction. “You want to see more then?” he asks, voice harsh.

Her eyes are vaguely hooded even as her hand drifts even lower. _“Of course. You know how much I love to see you naked for me.”_

He watches her hand slip that last little bit between her legs and groans at the same time she does. “Is that why you are always so eager for me?” he says smugly, still moving his hand restlessly.

She’s arching her back a little, and it’s absolutely killing him to not be able to push her hands aside and take over right now. _“Mmm, you are_ very _good babe,”_ she teases. _“But stop talking and take your pants off.”_

He growls, wanting to argue the point but also desperately in need for her. “Fine,” he snaps, quickly standing up and pulling his pants off before he can think about it, smiling smugly at her soft sound of approval. “Not talking isn’t what you usually ask for though.”

She just laughs breathily, ignoring him with her own smile wide as she sighs his name. _“Well, someone’s pleased to see me.”_

He might still be a little flustered and uncertain, but damn if he’s going to let her win. “Tease,” he mutters grumpily, hand curling around himself as he watches her fingers toy with her clit. “Distracting temptress.”

She giggles again, shifting her legs further apart and clearly showing off at the same time. _“Let me guess, all of your fantasies of this had you sweeping in dramatically at the end to have your wicked way with me.”_

Fuck, he hates how well she knows him sometimes. “I have not heard you complain,” he says tightly. “In fact, you usually do quite the opposite. Do your crewmates know how loudly I can make you scream my name?”

She moans at that, even without changing the pace of her hand and he grins wildly. He wonders if she realises that he knows how much of a turn on his voice is for her. _“Arcann, you are such a- fuck, such a cheat!”_

“What, are you imagining my tongue in place of your fingers?” he says hoarsely, desperately holding in his own moans as he tries not to imagine the same for him. Gods above, her tongue might as well be a dangerous weapon with how quickly she destroys him with it, and his hand starts to move faster.

She curses, back arching a little further. _“Fuck, damnit, maybe,”_ she pants. _“Fuck, I need you.”_

He loves how crude she gets when she’s really getting into the moment, starting to feel more confident now. “How do you need me Calli? Do you need me on my knees before you? Pressing you into the mattress while my fingers move over yours? Taking you from behind with my lips at your neck?”

Her moan is far louder this time, her gaze wrathful as she glares at him. _“Fuck, can’t I have all of the above?”_ she pleads. “ _You, ugh, you’re not supposed to, mhmmm, be able to talk right now.”_

He shudders, sliding his thumb over the head and trying not to think about the way her tongue swirls when it’s her turn. “Just keep moving your fingers then, that’s a good girl.”

But of course she never lets him win without a fight, and she quickly turns the tables on him, describing all the ways she wants to touch him in return, and he doesn’t bother hiding his moans this time when her own reactions are so sweet.

They keep building higher and higher, each teasing the other as soon as they get their breath back, and Arcann falls first. Calli’s moans still echo in the room as he spills over in his hand, groaning her name just before she also shatters, hips almost arching off the bed as she screams for him.

He falls back on the bed, panting heavily as he tries to get his breath back, and hears Calli doing the same thing. He starts to sit up again, propping himself up on his elbows as she giggles. _“And here I thought you’d almost chicken out on me,”_ she says breathlessly, hair all over the place and eyes sparkling.

He frowns as he connects the idiom. “You thought I wouldn’t want this?”

She’s still giggling, and shifts his shirt enough to cover herself back up. _“I was guessing this was untried territory for you babe,”_ she says in amusement, still panting a little bit. _“But you were very enthusiastic. I’m only sorry I didn’t try earlier, that was fantastic.”_

He can’t help but preen a little, his ego stoked by her obvious enjoyment. “You doubted me?” he teases.

He loves the way she lights up when he feels comfortable enough to tease her. _“Maaaaaaybe. Guess I”ll have to make it up to you when I’m back.”_

He swallows. “I would like that. How long until you return?”

She smiles softly. _“Only a few more days, promise. But I should probably sleep now - and if I have my timezones right, I think you should too.”_

He drops his head back on the bed. “Good thing too, I can barely move,” he grumbles.

 _“You’re welcome,”_ she replies, giggling. _“At least you have the Force to turn off the light, traitor.”_

“I’m surprised you’re not just throwing something at it.”

_“Haha, aren’t you so funny.”_

He drags himself back up to face her properly, face heating again at the realisation she’s basically been talking to his cock since he fell back. “Ah, goodnight Calli.”

From the way her eyes are shining she’s not offended though. _“Goodnight, Arcann. Sweet dreams.”_


End file.
